The exploshion
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: This my thoughts of Zukos thoughts during The WaterBending Master.
1. Chapter 1

I herd my uncle come in. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels" uncle said. " Good riddance to those traitors" I said. Then uncle asked if I would go on a walk with him. "…Or just stay in you're room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy". Then I herd uncle closed the door. "I still couldn't believe it. That stupid Zhao had taken my crew. Now I'll never capture the Avatar and return home. Restore my fathers love my throne my…" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd a door open. I thought uncle had returned. "Uncle. Uncle is that you?" I got into a fighting stance and walked down the hall. I jumped out into a fighting stance. Nothing was there so I walked on. I went to the upper part of the ship. I was looking what caused the noise when I saw the pirate captions bird. After he flew away I knew who was behind this. Zhao and the pirates from a few months ago. Then I herd an explosion. When all of a sudden fire came up and the top part of the ship exploded. I went flying out the window and into the ocean. Then everything went black. "Prince Zuko" I herd my uncle. I was alive how was it possible. I woke up a saw him with a concerned face. "You've been unconscious. Zhao made the ship explode" uncle said. "That's not to surprising," I said. "You have a very small fever and a few cuts and bruises but you'll be fine" Uncle said. He helped me sit up and handed me tea. "I know you not into tea but it will make you better" he said. It was ok. I'm not a huge fan of tea but I don't hate it. After taking a few sips I lied back down. "This will help bring down you're fever" uncle said as he put a cold wet cloth on my forehead. "Uncle what are we going to do. We don't have a ship, a crew, or a plan. How am I going to capture the Avatar now" I asked. "Will think of something later. Now rest. A man needs his rest." Uncle said. As he replace the wet cloth on my forehead with another one I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I had wished the crew good luck. I went to my nephew's room. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels". "Good riddance to those traitors" he said. I asked him to go on a walk to clear his head. "…Or just stay in you're room and sit in the dark. What ever makes you happy" I said before closing the door. I left the ship humming the tune played at music night." I knew my nephew was still angry at Zhao and a chance that he will never get over this. I wish I could do something to help him. I'd give anything to make him happy again. He like a son to me since I lost Lu Ten. I can't believe what Ozai had done to him. His only son. I would never had done that to Lu…" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd an explosion. I turned around to the see the ship on fire. Zuko was still inside. "Zuko!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could to the ship. I didn't make it in time. "Zuko." How could I have lost another one dear to me? I knew Zhao was behind this. I went on the beach to see what else was left of the ship. Then I saw something on a piece of metal. Was it? It was. "Zuko!" I knew he was probably dead but I could bury his body in the Fire Nation. I went into the water and pulled his body out. He had a few cuts and bruises. I felt him breath. I check for a pulse on his neck. He was still alive! I dragged him to a cave were supplies were kept for the Fire Nation. I warmed him up with the technique I used to warm up the water in the springs a few months ago. I took a mattress, a pillow, and a blanket and made a bed for him. I felt his forehead. He had a small fever. He would be fine. I made a fire and some tea. I herd him start to wake up. "Prince Zuko." I said. He woke up. " You were unconscious." Zhao was behind this," I said. "That's not to surprising," He said. "You have a small fever and a few cuts a and bruises. But you will be fine" I said. I poured a cup of tea and gave it to him. "Drink this it will make you feel better," I said handing it to him. After he drank it he lied down. I put a wet cloth on his forehead hoping it would bring down the fever. "Uncle what are we going to do now? We have no crew, no ship," He said. "We'll think of something later. Now get some rest. A man needs his rest" I said. I replaced the wet cloth with another one. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

I couldn't resist. I had to put Iroh's POV. Please leave a review I am so desprate for one. I'm new at writing fanfics.


End file.
